1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally is related to foil traps, and more particularly to a foil trap that protects collector optics from debris released from a high-temperature plasma extreme ultraviolet light source, and an extreme ultraviolet light source using the foil trap.
2. Description of Related Art
With the micro-miniaturization and higher integration of semiconductor integrated circuits, there are demands for improved resolution in projection lithography devices used in manufacturing such integrated circuits. Accordingly, lithography light source wavelengths have gotten shorter. Therefore, there is a need for extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light source devices that emit extreme ultraviolet radiation with wavelengths from 13 nm to 14 nm, and particularly 13.5 nm, to be developed as a next-generation semiconductor lithography light source to follow excimer laser devices to meet such demands.